Kagome's Christmas Wish
by shadowcat012
Summary: Kagome goes home for Christmas vacation and tells Inuyasha not to come. So, of course he does. What happens when he catches her and that Hojo dude under the mistletoe? OneShot Complete. Previously on Mediaminer, now on here.


Kagome's Christmas Wish

Kagome growled as she stormed up the stairs to her bedroom. Christmas was supposed to be a happy time that you spent with your family and relaxed; but NOOO. Inuyasha had to throw a fit about her leaving, and actually tried to keep her from coming back! Kagome 'sat'

him until she was sure he could feel the heat from the Earth's core; and left before he could get up.

Kagome closed the door to her bedroom and took in a deep breath. No way was she going to let Inuyasha ruin her Christmas; she always enjoyed herself this time of year, and today would be no different. She went to her window and opened it a crack. The snow was starting to fall again, and the smell of fresh air soothed her.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, so tonight her relatives were coming over for a small party. Kagome's mother had already laid out her outfit on her bed. Kagome leaned against the windowpane and sighed. It was time she started getting ready, but she was tired…. maybe if she rested for a little bit…

"Kagome! Mom says to start getting ready before the family gets here!" Sota yelled from the other side of her door. Kagome inwardly groaned.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah I'm doing it!" She snapped.

She heard her brother's footsteps slowly move away from the door and then run down the stairs. Kagome sighed and changed into the red dress. It was a simple thing, definitely not one for the type of weather outside. It had a low v-neck and sheer long sleeves that reached her wrists. The length wasn't long, for it only reached her knees.

Kagome put on some red earrings and looked into the mirror. Something's missing, but what…?' She then pulled out her jewelry box and opened it up. She pulled out a red necklace with a butterfly pendant that had red crystals on it. She clipped it on, and then looked at it in the mirror.

It was the necklace Inuyasha had given to her for her birthday. Of course, he hadn't given it to her in front of everyone; he had waited after everyone was asleep to give it to her. She remembered that he had also acted like it was no big deal when she had opened that small black box that it was in.

She sighed when she also remembered that he hadn't given her a chance to thank him for it. There was a knock at the door that was followed by her mother's voice.

"Honey, are you ready? Your aunt and cousins have already arrived."

"Be right there, Mom." Kagome answered.

She looked at her reflection once more before heading downstairs.

Inuyasha growled low in frustration as he looked down into the well. His friends were getting after him for not going after Kagome. What they couldn't seem to get through their thick heads was that she told him not to. If anything, they should be mad at her for leaving on short notice and for that long a time.

That's it-who cares what she said? She's not the boss of me!' Inuyasha jumped into the depths of the

well.

The house was full of talk and laughter. Kagome, however, was stuck in a boring conversation with her cousin, Iris. There was a knock at the front door and Kagome jumped up. "I'll get it!" She exclaimed as she ran to the front area. She opened the door and saw a beaming Hojo standing in front of her.

"Uh, hi Hojo." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Kagome! Did I come at a bad time or can you talk?" Kagome was about to decline, when she heard her cousin Iris call to her. "Kagome! Are you coming to finish our discussion on divorce?"

Kagome cringed and grabbed a light blanket to drape over her shoulders. She led Hojo outside and quickly shut the door.

"Um, no, not at all. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to take a walk?" Hojo asked.

Kagome hesitated before saying, "Sure. I guess."

"Great!" Hojo was about to lend her his arm, but she started walking to avoid it.

Hojo led her to the sacred tree and sat down at the bench. He motioned for her to do the same, but she sat at a distance.

"So what's up, Hojo?" She asked.

He sighed and looked at her. "Kagome, I am glad to see that you are feeling much better. I brought this for you." He pulled out a slice of cake and handed it to her.

"Its very nutritious." He added when she took it.

Kagome sweat dropped. "Of course it is."

"Go ahead take a bite." As she unwrapped it, Hojo explained something to her. "If you get the slice with a star, you get to make a wish. Legend says it'll come true."

Kagome looked at he delicious frosted cake and smiled.

"Thank you, Hojo." She replied.

"Go ahead, take a bite."

Kagome looked at him suspiciously before slowly lifting it to her mouth. The cake really did taste good, but something inside it caught her eye.

"Is this it?" She asked as she pulled a silver star from the slice. Hojo smiled and nodded.

"What luck! You get to make your wish!"

Kagome looked uneasily at Hojo. He came all this way just to give me a slice of cake that held a party prize? Something's going on.'

"Close your eyes and make a wish!"

Kagome quietly sighed and closed her eyes. Oh, well. Guess there's no harm in making a wish.'

Inuyasha jumped from the well and instantly caught Kagome's scent. What's she doing so close to the well?' He pondered. Well, at least now I don't have to search for the wench to give her a piece of my mind.' He thought angrily.

He followed the scent to the sacred tree and jumped into its branches. Below he had seen Kagome with that Hobo dude, and this only tweaked his anger. What the hell is this guy doing here?' He growled to himself.

The Hobo dude pulled something out of his jacket and hung it over Kagome's head while her eyes were closed.

"Done!" She exclaimed and opened her eyes. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at her sudden outburst.

Kagome opened her eyes and noticed Hojo staring at her strangely. That's when she knew something was up. Hojo was beaming brighter than usual, and frankly it made her nervous.

"Kagome, look up." He instructed.

She did, and gasped. Mistletoe hung over the two, catching snowflakes on its surface. She then looked back down at Hojo who was leaning in to kiss her and quickly backed away from him. How did that get there?! I don't remember _anyone_ hanging that up!' Hojo was still leaning closer to her so she bolted from the bench.

"Hojo, did you put that there?" She questioned, trying to control her sudden jitters. Hojo looked at her and merely smiled.

"Hojo!"

He stood up and took a step towards her; leaning in for another try to kiss her.

That's it!' Inuyasha thought and jumped down to land right in front of Hojo.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagome whispered, surprised to see him; or the back of him.

Hojo stopped and opened his eyes, only to see a pair of angry ones that couldn't possibly be Kagome's.

"Huh? Who are you?" he asked.

"Get lost man, before I make you." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, agitated at his behavior.

"Inuyasha? And why would I leave my girlfriend alone with you?" Hojo countered.

Kagome froze at the word girlfriend'.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Inuyasha repeated indifferently.

Kagome pulled at Inuyasha's arm and stood between the two. "Okay; Hojo, we obviously need to talk." A threatening undertone drifted with Kagome's voice.

"Hold on, Kagome." Hojo said in a cold tone she had never heard him use before. "Who do you think you are?" he questioned Inuyasha.

"Doesn't matter who I think I am; what matters is you leaving!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"We should leave it up to Kagome on who leaves." Hojo said in a confidant voice.

Kagome's eyes grew and she looked up only to see Hojo looking at her and Inuyasha glaring at Hojo. She was definitely angry at Inuyasha for coming, but there was no way she was going to be alone with Hojo after the stunt he pulled.

Instead, Kagome heaved a breath of air and walked back to her house. Hojo grudgingly took the hint and left. Inuyasha, however, followed Kagome and stopped her before she could enter the talkative house. "Dammit, wench! I came here to talk to you!" Kagome glared at him.

"I told you, Inuyasha! I told you to let me have some time with my family! Is that so hard to understand?!"

"I understand perfectly! What I don't get is why you were going to let that guy walk all over you!"

" I **wasn't** going to let him walk all over me!"

"Oh, you're right! You were just going to let him stick his tongue down your throat!"

Kagome shook with rage. "Inuyasha, **SIT**!"

Kagome looked down at the grounded hanyou. "I would **never** do that! If I had known what he was going to do, heck, I wouldn't have even answered the door!" She opened the door and entered her house. Leaving the cursing hole to himself.

Christmas Eve

After dinner, Kagome climbed up the stairs to her bedroom in hopes of getting Inuyasha out of her head. She sighed and opened her bedroom door; just as soon as she did, Buyou scampered out. "Feh. Lazy cat." She heard from inside her room. Kagome hesitated before opening the door all the way.

Inuyasha sat cross-legged on her bed with his arms crossed around his sword. He looked up when she slowly entered. Kagome stopped and stared at Inuyasha before sighing and joining him. There's no way he's here to apologize…. one of us has to.'

"I'm not here to apologize." Inuyasha said.

Kagome sighed again. Figures.'

It was silent for a minute or so; before he stood up.

"Are you seriously that guy's girlfriend?"

Kagome looked at him for a moment. Okay, totally not the direction I thought this would go.' She thought. When she didn't answer, he took to the defensive.

"Forget it. I'll see you later." He said quickly and jumped out the window.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute!" Kagome called; but he had already left. One way to stop him from going back…. "Sit!!" She didn't even wait for the thud; she bolted from her room, down the stairs, and outside.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

Kagome then caught the red amongst the white canvas of snow. He wasn't at the well house but below the sacred tree. She walked over and kneeled beside him. The spell should've worn off by now, but he still stayed down. Kagome figured she should do the talking.

"Um…. sorry about that. You didn't let me answer, and I didn't know what else to say…"

Inuyasha sat up, and boy did he look angry/annoyed.

"So you resorted to that?!" He hollered.

Kagome sat against the tree in a more comfortable position. Inuyasha watched her do so; somewhat calming down. Kagome looked like she was trying to put her words together to speak, so Inuyasha sat and waited. As he watched her, he noticed the necklace that still hung around her neck. He felt his cheeks redden and Keh'd before turning his face away from her. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"I'm not Hojo's girlfriend…. I…" Kagome fumbled with her words inside her head. I what?' she questioned herself.

"You what?"

Kagome looked at him and shrugged. Inuyasha Feh'd and turned away from her again. Kagome stayed quiet before blushing and muttering low, " Thanks…. for helping me out…"

Inuyasha hesitated, before feh'ing then sitting against the tree beside her. Kagome glanced up at the hanyou that wouldn't look at her just yet. She had thought she had seen a hint of pink on his cheeks, but she couldn't tell anymore.

"You have a strange way of showing it, wench." Inuyasha snorted, though it was half hearted.

Kagome's mood switched from serene to annoyance.

"Hey! What'd you…?" Kagome tugged on his arm, making him turn to face her. She stopped mid sentence when a glint of gold around his neck caught her eye. What's that?'

"Inuyasha…is…is that…?"

He readjusted his kimono so as to hide it from view.

"Was that the locket I gave you?" She asked.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "So what if it is? You're wearing the necklace I gave you aren't you?"

A moment passed before a small smile slowly crossed her face. She leaned her head upon his shoulder. "Thank you." Inuyasha was hesitant, but then leaned his head atop hers. "Your welcome."

The End.


End file.
